Anirah
Anirah is the witty and conniving weasel witch of Esmerld who poses as an ambassador from Eastgate to smuggle herself and a group of sorcerers into the capitol and palace of Tavaer. She is a Fae Bruxa, the lowest rank of Fae elite (Fae basically means 'witch' or 'sorcerer' in this context) Despite her lower status, she is extremely talented and driven by a sick sense of justice. Anirah truly believes what she is doing will make the world better for everyone, and that the lives she will destroy are a small price to pay for the ultimate good of her goal. She is actually a rather extravagant individual who enjoys high society and the finer things of life. No matter the situation, Anirah always strives to be to model of perfection. Despite her sometimes fashion oriented and dramatic personality, she is not a coward or one to lose her composure over a broken claw. She knows when to be serious, when to fight dirty, when to get dirty, and when to be fashionable. She is also flirtatious and flattering, though pity the male who falls for her, because her words are empty and she loves no one. Her most memorable features are her stunning green eyes and her robotic left arm, severed near the elbow. She also carries a staff set with a large rose quartz, and almost always wears a top hat of some sort. Anirah is a very good actor and loves the theater, she has even acted publicly in Esmerld, a sort of side job outside of her service to the king. Her preferred weapons are her magic, a thin rapier hidden in her staff, a small pistol hidden under her skirt, and several knives. On a regular basis, you will never see she has even one weapon .. unless she means to kill you. Her close cohort Tavin is equally as dangerous, and her apprentice Ronza is not to be taken lightly. She has a hard past (as most Faes do) and a bit of a history with Konan as well as a few other people in Tavaer. This includes having to abandon her love to die and burning her own arm off by using too much power at a young age, thanks to a driving, careless mentor. However she refuses to speak of her childhood as anything but wonderful, even if the government took her from her parents as a toddler thanks to her magical abilities. Random Trivia *Anirah is very loosely based of off Ferahgo the Assassin, since he was originally the villain of Azul's story when it was a Redwall fanfiction. *In fact, her name is a scrambling of some of the letters from 'Ferahgo' and 'Assassin'. Literally, I just wrote those two words out and messed up their letters until I came up with a name I liked lol *Though she is a far cry from Ferahgo, she has his air of arrogance and some pretty impressive assassin skills. Books Destiny Category:Sayna's OCs Category:Destiny Characters Category:Weasels Category:Villains Category:Females